tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
Bachmann have manufactured their Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range since 2002. The models are made from specially produced toolings to resemble the characters in the television series. The engines also have moving eyes. HO Scale Engines * Thomas (normal and with sound) * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck (coming soon) * Donald * Douglas * Emily * Bill * Ben * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry (coming soon) * Bert (coming soon) * Salty Rolling stock * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Spencer's Special Coach * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Troublesome Truck #3 * Troublesome Truck #4 (coming soon) * Cargo Car * Sodor Fuel tanker * Open Wagon - Blue * Tidmouth Milk tanker * S. C. Ruffey * Tar tanker (discontinued) * Oil tanker * Open Wagon - Red * Coal Wagon with Load * Cattle wagon (discontinued) * Well wagon (discontinued) * Cream tanker * Raspberry syrup tanker * Salt Wagon (discontinued) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued) * 6 Ton Wagon (discontinued) * Mail coach * Brakevan * Ventilated van * Flatbed with paint drums (discontinued) * Ice Cream Wagon * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) Non-Rail Characters * Bertie * Harold * Terence * Jeremy (coming soon) * Sir Topham Hatt * Conductor * Farmer McColl * Cranky Sodor Scenery * Sodor Junction station (discontinued) * Water tower (discontinued) * Coaling station (discontinued) * Pedestrian bridge (discontinued) * Signal gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Switch tower * Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable * Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack * Knapford station building kit * Sodor Lighthouse * The Windmill Sets * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and circle of E-Z track * Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) * James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) * Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Express composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) * Emily's Passenger Set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track * Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) * Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplow, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track (coming soon) Parts * Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Emily * Toby (coming soon) Rolling Stock and Accessories * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Tidmouth Milk Tanker * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with load * Cargo Car * S.C. Ruffey * Emily's Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Brakevan * Raspberry syrup tanker (coming soon) * Open Wagon - Blue (coming soon) * Thomas' snow plough Sets * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions Parts * Thomas' Snow Plough Trivia * The large scale engines have CGI-style faces. * The large scale tankers have the new CGI logos. * The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, raspberry syrup tanker, and cream tanker were first available in their model form, but have been revamped to have their CGI logos. * Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front couplers. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. * Percy's HO model has an oversized coal bunker and cab steps mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. * Spencer's model is slightly misshapen due to the moving eye mechanism. * Henry's tender is a bit shorter than in the TV series. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * The human figures are larger than HO scale. * Diesel is the first, and so far only, HO engine to have a CGI-style face. * The original Sodor scenery accessories used the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. * The HO ventilated van has "NWR" written on its sides, a nod to the North Western Railway. The Large Scale brake van also has "N W" written on it. * Percy's HO model is the only model without a dummy coupling hook on the back. * Annie and Clarabel's underframes are painted gray instead of black. * Percy's coal bunker is painted gray instead of black. Gallery File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas File:EdwardBachmann.jpg|Edward File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannJames.jpg|James File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy File:TobyBachmann.jpg|Toby File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily Image:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bill and Ben Image:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer Image:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis Image:BachmannSalty.png|Salty File:BachmannDonaldandDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BachmannDuck.png|Duck File:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:HenriettaBachmann.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannEmily'sCoach.png File:BachmannEmily'sBrakeCoach.png File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Bachmannmailcoach.jpg|Mail coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI-style mail car File:BachmannScruffey.jpg|S. C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck 1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Troublesome Truck 2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck 3 File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 ton wagon File:Bachmannflatcarwihpaintdrums.png|Flat Car with Paint Drums File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tank File:BachmannHOtartanker.jpg|Tar Wagon File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tank File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream tanker File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|Redesigned cream tanker File:BachmannOiltankers.png|Original Oil Tanker File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Redesigned oil tanker File:RedesigndBachmannraspberrytanker.png|Redesigned raspberry tanker File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Large scale Thomas File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Large scale Percy File:BachmannlargescaleJames.png|Large scale James File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.png|Large scale Emily File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Large scale fuel tanker File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Large scale milk tanker File:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas in "Fun with Freight" File:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Tidmouth sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.png File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordstation.jpg|Knapford Station building kit File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's special coach File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Large scale tar tanker File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Large scale brakevan File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF container wagon File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg File:Bachmannexpresscoach.jpg File:Bachmannexpressbrakecoach.jpg File:Bachmannwindmill.jpg File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:BachmannHOFarmerMcColl.jpg|Farmer McColl File:BachmannSodorConductor.jpg|Conductor File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor pedestrian bridge File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coaling Tower File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor watertower File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Large scale Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Large scale Clarabel File:Bachmannlargescalecargocar.jpg File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Large scale oil tanker File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Large scale S. C. Ruffey BachmannLargeScaleThomas'SnowPlough.jpg|Thomas' Snow Plough External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage Category:Merchandise